


第一章 学会接受

by Verocca



Series: 全心全意 With My Life and With My Body [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 亚瑟和梅林非常相爱。梅林成为了坎美洛的宫廷法师，但是命运仍旧纠缠着他们。亚瑟经历了一次几近得逞的暗杀事件后开始意识到“欲戴皇冠必承其重”的压力与挣扎。夜幕降临时，他只想归属于梅林，而他的仆人也想要悉心照料他的国王。他们开始探索互述爱意的新方法——亚瑟主动臣服于梅林，用他全部的生命和身体信任他。在坎美洛的疆土上，追寻他们的冒险吧：看看他们如何回应内心最深处的渴望和幻想。简单的来说就是亚瑟当臣服者的BDSM文嗷
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 全心全意 With My Life and With My Body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643122
Kudos: 10





	第一章 学会接受

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraemilie/gifts).
  * A translation of [With my life and with my body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975699) by [saraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraemilie/pseuds/saraemilie). 



当亚瑟走进他们的卧室，梅林立即注意到了他的国王和爱人脸上的疲倦。他明白的，每当亚瑟注意力涣散不定时，他总能注意到。他怀疑今天议会或许比平时还要更加严重地令国王劳神。  
过去的一个月对于年轻的国王和他的宫廷法师来说格外费心。亚瑟取消了对魔法的禁令——虽然很多人欢迎这条法律，庆祝着终于可以在天空下自由生活——但是也由此引发了贵族院的严重暴力抗议。贵族院纷纷宣誓效忠于乌瑟的旧法律，同时他们也觊觎亚瑟此时唾手可得的皇位：只要他们指责他被魔法蛊惑、精神失常，就能轻松地把他赶下台。亚瑟和梅林在国王办公桌前夜以继日地工作着，试图寻找避免起义的政治手段，以防止坎美洛陷入腥风血雨的内战之中。  
但是，尽管使出浑身解数保护国王的安全，梅林还是没能阻止一场精心策划的叛国罪行。他回想起那股深入骨髓的恐惧，那种冰冷的绝望使他脊骨打颤：他抱着浑身是血的亚瑟，试图平稳自己癫狂般颤抖的双手，绝望地祈祷着自己的魔法能够治愈他的爱人身侧贯穿的刀伤。他紧闭着双眼，眼前的场景仿佛是一场噩梦，亚瑟的嘴唇沾满鲜血，呼吸微弱，恳求着他能够最后一次用力抱紧他。

梅林从座位上起身走向亚瑟，下定决心要在这个夜晚好好守护他的爱人。多亏了梅林的咒语、盖乌斯的跑前跑后、格温母亲般的照料、许多天的休养和骑士们的敬仰与忠诚，此时的国王身上的刀伤已经痊愈，但是这场暗杀所导致的心理阴影仍然笼罩着亚瑟。

“亚瑟，您该去休息了。您的面容像鬼一样惨白。”梅林微笑着说，试图转换一下阴沉的心情。  
亚瑟不屑一顾地哼了一声作为回应，梅林俯身轻吻国王的太阳穴，小心地把他头上的金冠取下。  
梅林试着解开国王红斗篷的搭扣，亚瑟阻止了他。  
“你用不着做这些事的，”国王轻声说，“你知道的，你已经不是我的男仆了。”  
梅林笑出了声。他们总是进行着这样的对话——一遍又一遍地告白，亚瑟发誓解禁所有的魔法，而梅林别无他求。然后，国王提出梅林成为他的宫廷法师，这个主意十分诱人。但是梅林从没想过，当他看到新男仆George脱下国王的衣服，给他送来餐点，打点国王生活起居时，他竟会感到一股不理智的强烈醋意涌上心头。  
梅林确实喜欢现在的职位，但是他还是想成为那个照料亚瑟生活起居的人，虽然亚瑟似乎并不欣赏他那一套所谓的男仆技能。  
他们终于达成了一个简单的协议：当亚瑟回到他们的卧室，George就不用来履行职责了。  
“亚瑟，请让我照顾您。”梅林把国王的脸捧在手心。  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，额头和梅林的紧贴在一起，试图忘记白天的繁杂事务和忧虑。  
“梅林，我没事，我只是有点累… 议会简直是一团糟。”国王的声音带着浓浓的睡意。  
“我知道，但…请告诉我如何才能让您感觉放松一些。”  
亚瑟沉默良久，仿佛在与他自己的思绪挣扎。  
“梅林，我…我想要…你懂的，我想要…”他像是思维卡壳了似的停住了。  
“您需要什么，我的爱？您知道您可以向我索取任何东西。”梅林微笑着回答。  
“我今晚…不想再当国王了，不想再做决定，我…我想忘记那些公务，哪怕只有今晚也好，然后让你…来掌控我。”亚瑟声音越来越小，脸涨的通红。  
梅林看起来有些惊讶，但他看进那双像深海一样的眼睛，他一眼就看穿了国王的心思。他们在想同一件事。  
“你知道的，”亚瑟继续道，“那天晚上，我们做了那件事…感觉很棒，事后我觉得非常放松。”他坦白道。  
“我希望我们能时不时地做一下那件事，你明白的。”

梅林深吸一口气，试图平静他的思绪，虽然光是想想那个夜晚的经历，他就能隐隐感觉到快感在他的腹部升起。事情并没有按计划好的发生；他们只是像往常一样为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事在争吵，然后梅林用他的魔法控制住了亚瑟，粗鲁地把他推抵在卧室的墙上教他做人。  
看着国王徒劳地试图挣脱魔法绳子，梅林先是笑的上气不接下气，接着国王的呼吸粗重起来，大声地呻吟着。梅林急匆匆地上前想要解开绳子，却发现他的国王并不是在害怕。完全不是。  
他勃起了。  
然后梅林发现眼前的场景让他自己也兴奋了起来。  
顾不得解释，梅林命令亚瑟脸朝下趴在床上，然后用咒语使他动弹不得。他开始用一只手来回抚摸着亚瑟的臀部，然后狠狠地抽了他的屁股。充满节奏感的抽打使得国王开始呻吟和小声抽泣，恳求着梅林照顾他硬到发疼的阴茎，但梅林没有这么做，直到亚瑟在他的抽打下哭的满脸泪痕，眼里只剩下深不见底的肮脏欲望。  
这个小小游戏的后劲使他们都有些震惊。亚瑟似乎完全放空了自己，眩晕在自己的羞耻感里，不肯再看梅林的眼睛。但是他同时也看起来格外放松。梅林则担心他跨过了主仆之间的界限，借着魔法的力量占了国王的便宜。  
而梅林也有些羞耻于承认，当他看见他的爱人匍匐在他身边，受他支配，祈求着，恳请着，脆弱地依赖着他，他爱上了这种感觉。事实上，这仿佛是一种更加亲密的照料，将亚瑟逼着超过他的极限，让他忘记别的一切人和事。梅林还想再这么做一次，但是他一直没有勇气向亚瑟提起——亚瑟似乎也胆怯于提起——直到现在。

“您确定您想要这个吗，亚瑟？”梅林听起来有些担心。那个无心的小游戏具有如此的侵略性和冲击力，他们两人在那之后都没有提起过。或许现在是个谈话的好时机。  
“有时候…那是我唯一想要的东西，梅林…想要你控制我和我的身体，命令我做这做那，让我束缚我自己，好好表现，当个乖孩子，让我取悦你…”  
听着这些话，梅林深吸了一口气。  
“我知道你也喜欢那样，别说谎了。我们都感觉到了，它是如此的刺激，如此的具有侵略性。”  
亚瑟小声嗫嚅着，伸手挠了挠脑后金色细软的头发。  
“亚瑟，我喜欢，我当然喜欢，但是…”  
“又怎么了？”  
“如果您同意的话，我想首先好好谈谈这件事。”梅林小心翼翼地问道。  
亚瑟投去一个疑惑的目光以示同意，然后扬了扬眉毛示意梅林解释他想谈什么。  
“我的意思是…在我们醉心于这件事之前，我想让您更好地了解这件事。我想要知道在这件事中您喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。我想要知道您的幻想，同时您也需要了解我的。”梅林顿了顿。“上一次事发突然，我们都有些被吓到了，以至于我们事后没有讨论那件事。呃…我不知道，无论角色扮演中有怎样的快感，我不想让这件事改变您与我的关系，或者导致我们事后感到不舒服。”  
梅林看着亚瑟蓝色的眼睛，继续道：“我非常喜欢我们之间建立的信任，以及我们现在平等的关系。我不想改变它们。我们花了很久才建立起这样的关系。”  
亚瑟朝梅林投去招牌的王子微笑，轻吻了他的嘴唇。“梅林，什么都不需要改变。”亚瑟想了想他接下来的话。“我的理解是…我们只是比之前任何时候都更亲密了…我把我自己完完整整地交给你，你也知道，我们一起走过这么多年，我越来越难信任别人了。”  
他停顿下来，仿佛正努力忘记那些残忍的记忆：宫廷里熟悉的面庞向他走来，无情地用匕首捅穿他的腹部，而梅林撕心裂肺的尖叫刺穿安静的空气，手中迸发的金色光芒当场杀死了那个叛徒。  
他叹了口气，继续道：“但…我如此信任你，梅林，全心全意。”  
梅林牵过亚瑟的手，在他的掌心印下一个湿漉漉的、坚定的吻，他的身体在欲望和对亚瑟的爱意中颤抖，被那番信任宣言所感动到说不出话，但他总能感觉到亚瑟没有说出来的想法，他能听见。  
“告诉我你从这个游戏里想要什么；告诉我你想要我的什么。”梅林坚定地说。  
“我…我喜欢无忧无虑的感觉，我喜欢不受自己控制的决定，我喜欢失去身体的控制…”亚瑟一股脑地说了出来，他脸红了。  
“上次我用魔法的时候，您很享受？”梅林明知故问道。  
亚瑟试图平复他加速的心跳。“上帝啊，梅林，我非常喜欢…受你支配，被你控制住，强迫着等待你做出决定，等待你的话语…我…是的，是的，虽然我为我的享受感到羞愧，但我享受着每一分钟。啊，我甚至享受我感到的羞愧…”他吐露着自己的心声。  
梅林投去理解的微笑，走近他的国王，用拥抱把他们的身体贴合在一起。  
“您喜欢被惩罚吗，亚瑟？”他问道。他一想到亚瑟想要臣服于他，便感觉自己硬了起来。  
“是的，梅林，我喜欢。”亚瑟径直盯着他的眼睛。“那么梅林，你想要什么？”  
梅林深吸一口气，回答道：“亚瑟，我也想要那些东西。但是这不仅仅是关于性，您明白吗？我喜欢照顾您，帮您排忧解难，抚平您的不安全感，找到真正适合您的东西…因为我一直都很喜欢您。”他用轻佻的语气说着，亚瑟翻了个白眼。“我喜欢惩罚您，我喜欢对您严厉而坚定，但我想要让您知道我永远爱您，所以我不想对您过于残忍或者侮辱您，除非您主动要求。”  
他感觉到亚瑟的鼻尖触及他的颈窝，轻轻地点着头。  
“嗯，我同意。”国王说。  
“我必须为我们间的这个游戏设下界限…”梅林回答道。“只要您提出，我们就立刻终止游戏。我们得想个安全词，比如…”  
“盖乌斯。”亚瑟笑道。  
“上帝啊亚瑟恶心死了！”梅林做出一副作呕的动作。  
亚瑟笑的上气不接下气：“哈，再也不会有人想到我们会在床上喊盖乌斯的名字的，梅林！”  
“好好好，那就算有安全词了。”梅林翻了个白眼。“但是我们还得决定…”  
“梅林，”亚瑟打断了他，“用来讨论这些东西的时间多的是…为什么我们不边做边聊呢？现在我只想忘记所有的政治、议会、叛国罪、战争之类之类的…我现在只想感受到我属于你，我为你所用，请…好好照顾我…”  
作为回应，梅林深吻着亚瑟，几乎把他们的身体揉在一起。

“那么，你准备好了吗？”梅林严厉地问。  
亚瑟用力点了点头，他的心脏在胸腔里兴奋地加速，既激动，又有些恐惧，蓬勃的性欲使他硬的难受。  
梅林从拥抱中后退一步，语气严厉。  
“很好。把衣服全部脱掉，叠好你的衣服，然后跪在我面前。”  
“是。”  
“是，先生。”梅林语气温柔地纠正道，但是手上毫不留情地轻抽了他的爱人的脸颊。  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，快感如潮水般侵略他的心智。  
“是，先生。”他按照梅林的要求重复道。他小心翼翼地脱下衣服，笨拙地叠好，光裸着身体跪下去，因失温而微微颤抖着。他为他现在臣服的姿势感到非常羞耻，挺翘的性器毫无保留地暴露在梅林面前。  
“很好，我的爱，你看起来如此美丽。”梅林说着，抚摸着亚瑟涨红的脸颊。“现在把手背到脑后…对，就是这样，挺直脊背，不许放松，保持这个姿势不要动。”  
梅林花了几分钟欣赏他面前绮丽的景象：亚瑟光裸着身体，勃起着，双眼紧闭，试图保持不动。他感到自己的勃起开始在裤子里难耐地搏动。“很好，为我保持这个姿势，好吗？没有我的允许，不许说话或移动。”  
亚瑟默默地点头，眼里溢满望眼欲穿的色欲。  
“今天晚上你不是什么国王，你什么都不是，你是我的奴隶。但是我爱你，你是我的奴隶，你是我的，亚瑟，你明白吗？”  
亚瑟连忙点头，两人火热的目光交融，梅林走到床边，开始慢慢地脱下他的衣服。片刻，梅林光裸着仰面躺在床上，一只手慵懒地撸动他的阴茎，炽热的眼神紧盯着亚瑟。他在床上紧盯着他的爱人，看到他充满肌肉感的大腿由于长时间的跪姿开始颤抖，膝盖泛红，腿上的肌肉也逐渐疲累。  
“很好，我的爱，你做的很棒。”他说。“换个姿势，然后自慰；但是你必须跪着，而且不允许高潮。听懂了吗？”  
亚瑟点了点头，开始缓缓撸动他的阴茎。  
“手上动作快一点，而且要用力。但是每当你快要高潮的时候，你必须立刻停下。”  
虽然觉得自己坚持不了多久，亚瑟还是照做了。整个角色扮演的场景已经使他极度羞耻而同时性欲高涨。他开始快速地撸动自己，但是当他快要到达极乐边缘时，他猛的停下，大口喘息着。  
“很好，亚瑟，继续，在高潮的边缘控制你自己。”  
年轻国王的胸脯猛烈地上下起伏着，英俊的脸庞染上色欲的红晕，但是写着服从命令的坚定。他又开始撸动自己，他不想让梅林失望，但是他不确定他能坚持多久。  
“我真希望你能看到你自己，如此美丽，如此绝望地想要高潮，如此性感，你觉得如果你的骑士们瞧见你这幅下流的样子会怎么想？”  
梅林的话让亚瑟差点射出来，他倒吸了一口气，停下了手上的动作，试着平复他的呼吸。他光靠听着他的主人的话就能射出来。  
但是梅林从床上起身，跪在国王面前。他握住亚瑟的性器，开始用力地快速撸动他。  
“主人，主人，求求你，求你了，我要…”亚瑟抽泣道。  
“我的爱，你要什么？”梅林装作无辜地微笑着。  
“让我射，求求你让我射出来…我坚持不住了！”  
“嘘，乖，我不允许你射，不要让我失望。”  
“求求你，主人，求你…不，我不是不服从，我要忍不住了，我不能…让我射…”  
梅林立即停下了手上的动作，亚瑟泫然欲泣地红着眼睛，拼命地忍住不在梅林的手里交代出来。  
“主人…”亚瑟看着梅林，涣散的眼神里氤氲着色欲。  
“别说话，我的爱，去我们的床上趴下，把手背在身后。”  
国王咬紧下嘴唇，缓缓地站了起来，试着平衡他颤抖的双腿，慢慢地走向他的床。他服从地趴好，兴奋的阴茎抵在床单和身体之间。梅林抓住他的手腕，念了几句没人听懂的咒语。亚瑟感到一条轻绳把他的双手捆在一起，使他动弹不得。然后他感到梅林的阴茎开始磨蹭他光裸的臀部。  
“不许动，不许蹭我。任我处置时不允许动，明白吗？”  
亚瑟一句完整的话都说不出来，所以他乖乖地点头，忍住一声抽泣。梅林把他的性器挤进亚瑟大腿间窄小湿热的缝隙，又深又用力地抽插着，将亚瑟的性器在床单上摩擦着。  
“你是我的，亚瑟，你是我的，你只服从于我。”  
“求求你了，梅林，主人，求求你…”亚瑟现在是公然哭了出来，最后这声绝望的恳求里，混杂着他一整天辛苦工作的压力，和臣服地位带来的紧张和羞耻感。  
梅林看到了他爱人的眼泪，他的国王很乖也很服从，他决定是时候给他的国王一个奖励了。他将亚瑟整个人翻过来，被束缚的双手压在身下，被身体的重量压的发麻。梅林分开腿跪在亚瑟两侧，握住两人高昂的性器，快速地有节奏感地撸动着。  
“今晚你表现的很好，亚瑟，现在为我而高潮吧。”他在国王的耳边耳语着。  
这样的言语足以让亚瑟在一个猛烈的挺身里射出来，他的精液喷撒在梅林的手上和腹部。几秒后，梅林也在一声轻吼后射了出来，倒伏在亚瑟疲惫的身躯上。  
他们就这样沉默地待了一小会儿，试着平复急促的呼吸。他们的身躯纠缠在一起，混乱的思维无法思考，但梅林突然爬起身，把亚瑟翻过身来，解开了束缚他手腕的咒语。  
“我很抱歉，我非常抱歉，我走神了几分钟。”梅林说。“您还好吗？有哪里酸疼？”他边说边温柔地按摩着亚瑟的手腕，然后注意到了国王腹部的刀疤。  
他知道没有人再能伤害他的国王了，在过去的几个月里他写出无数治愈的咒语以防万一，但是他不受控制地抚摸着国王的刀疤，好像是在确认那只是曾经的一场噩梦。  
亚瑟温柔地看着他。他尚未有力气回答梅林，但是他把脸埋进梅林的颈窝，在那里印下一个湿润的吻。  
“谢谢。”几分钟后，他悄声说道。“我今晚非常需要这个。你让我感觉好多了，虽然我在途中感到非常羞耻。太难解释了。”  
梅林抚摸着他柔软得像四月阳光的金发，轻吻了亚瑟的发梢。  
“我知道。我明白。”他再次吻了亚瑟的前额。“您如此完美…我爱您。”  
“你不会因此而鄙视我？我如此…软弱。”亚瑟避开了梅林的目光。  
听到亚瑟如此直接地表述着他的不安全感，梅林心里的某处溢出了无尽温柔的爱意。几年前这还是完全不可能的。  
“亚瑟，无论我们在玩什么小游戏，您都是我见过的最坚强不屈的人。对我来说，您甚至比以前更加坚强，因为您学会了聆听您心中真正的欲望并回应它。”  
他们都想起试探对方的这么多年：亚瑟假装热烈追求格温，同时连拥抱他的男仆的勇气都没有，因为他害怕伤害对方真正的感情。他们也想起梅林为了隐藏着自己的魔法所受的伤痛、藏匿的谎言和欺骗，但当梅林坦诚了他的魔法，一切都消散了。  
“您过去是、未来也将永远是我的王。”梅林悄声道。“当然，也是个大菜头。”  
亚瑟不屑地哼了一声。  
“但是您不需要改变。”法师这样结束了他的话，模仿着曾经的话，那时他曾觉得亚瑟因死亡离他而去，他无法再活过新的一天。  
亚瑟用一个深吻作为回应。在一起走过了这么多年，两人在小小的游戏里享受着片刻的欢愉，又有什么错的呢？  
“所以…我们什么时候能再试一次这个游戏？”过了很久，亚瑟问道。  
“哼…不如我们现在就开始，我要命令您至少休息三天，不许参加议会，不许签文件，不许去城里巡逻，不许去训练，只许待在我们的床上，服从我的命令。”梅林在亚瑟的颈侧嗅来嗅去。  
亚瑟深吸一口气，仅仅是这个任性的想法就使他性欲高涨，他眩晕地想着。但他的理智告诉他作为国王，他不能休息这么多天。  
但是话说回来，如果梅林命令他休息，他怎么能违抗他主人的意志呢？


End file.
